Sexy Showdown
by Keeta
Summary: When Sakura agreed to dinner at Sasuke's pad, she had no idea it would lead to a stripwrestling match ....plez R&R....
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno always had a hard time convincing people that she was a professional body guard and not a super model, but the truth was she could kick ass better than most men. And when she prevented a robbery in the home of the elderly man she was protecting, Sakura became a local hero in her small village, gathering a lot of attention. Unfortunately, she also gained the unwanted attention of a psychopath who began to target her clients killing them off one by one. When Sasuke Uchiha, a sexy cop, was assigned to help Sakura find the killer, sparks began to fly between them almost instantly. They had been working together for weeks, and so far nothings happened. But that was all about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha surprised Sakura when he invited her to his place for dinner. She surprised herself by agreeing to go. But dinner was all she was looking for. Although Sasuke's looks made every inch of her body tingle with desire. She didn't need to hop into the sack with a guy, no matter how hot he was. During the grilled –steak-and potatoes dinner, they talked a little about the case, but mostly flirted back and forth. And when they finished eating, he gave her a tour of the house, which ended in the basement. The first thing she noticed when they reached the bottom of the stairs was the stark walls with bare pipes against brick. The second was he did some serious work outs down there. There were free weights, a punching bag, and a treadmill. What interested her most was the large exercise mat that covered half of the basement floor.

"You work out in here?" she asked softly.

"Weights and martial arts" he said none to proudly.

The image of him pumping iron flooded her mind with lustful thoughts. Everything about Sasuke was sexy, from the sleek, muscled power of his body to his unnerving confidence.

The mood while they ate had been light and teasing, but now she could feel that molten attraction throbbing between them, and it was making her uncomfortable. "Well" she said briskly, "It's late, and I should be-"Stay," he said and stepped towards her. Resisting temptation, she turned away from him and stared at the punching bag, feeling her heart beat through her chest. She didn't dare turn around. She couldn't let him see the arousal in her face and body.

Slowly, she then felt his fingers sliding under her hair, along the nape of her neck. Her skin tingled from the touch of his hand.

His breath stirred over the fine hairs on the back of her neck, making her shiver. "If you like it slow I'll be slow" he whispered softly "But if you like it hard and fast, then that's the way you'll get it."

He kissed her shoulders, and his hands closed over her breasts. The hard bulge in his jeans pushed against her.

In one final attempt to resist his advances, she moved away from him. He watched like a patient tiger: hungry but certain the prey was his. And she only admitted o herself that she most certainly was. The only thing left to negotiate was the degree of difficulty, and she got turned on at the thought of playing hard to get before letting herself be dominated.

"I have a rule" she said, smiling at him teasingly. "I don't sleep with anyone I can beat in a fight."

He stared at her. "You want me to fight you for it? Sakura, this isn't a good idea. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled as she casually strolled over to the mat. "I think you'll bend over backward to keep from hurting me."

He studied her for a moment, then came to a decision, his expression hardening. "Okay, here's how we'll do it: Strip wrestling."

Strip wrestling? "No fair. You outweigh me by a hundred pounds."

"This was you idea. Sakura how about this? I have to pin you, but all you have to do is knock me down. The first one completely naked loses."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto … sadly …

Thank you VERY much for your reviews hope I didn't keep you waiting too long -.-'I know … I probably did gomen! Anyways here is the next chapter (lol) hope you likey!!

Speed was Sakura's strength, and she moved like lightning, whipping her leg behind his and dumping him on his ass before he could counter the move. She smiled down at him and said "Take off your shirt."

Fifteen minutes later, they were both wearing nothing but their underwear. After pinning her to the mat, Sasuke crawled off her. "Take off your panties."

Sakura shakily climbed to her feet. She took a few deep breaths, then hooked her fingers in the elastic of her bikini panties and shimmied out of them.

He let out a satisfied grunt, his gaze locked between her legs. Without looking away, he pulled his shorts down and stepped out of them. He was so big, she couldn't decide whether to worry or celebrate.

"Wait" she said slowly, her voice laced with lust. "I haven't won your shorts yet"

"Just pretend they're still on" he said and pounced on her.

She was on the mat before she could blink, but at the last second, she managed to twist just enough to avoid being pinned. Desperately, she braced one foot on the mat and pushed seeking leverage. He shifted to counter her move, and his hips slid between her legs, the smooth heat of his package pressed against her. As if he couldn't control himself, he pushed and began to enter her.

For a second, she forgot everything but the burning need in her body to lift to take. "Pin" he said hoarsely, and the match was over.

Panting, he lifted his weight off her and climbed to his feet. "Stay there."

She closed her eyes as she listened to the rustle of clothing. Then he was back, lifting her arms over her head. Cool, smooth metal clamped around her wrists. There was a click and she was caught.

Bemused, she stared at him, Handcuffs?

She angled her head back to look. He had looped the cuffs around a pipe before fastening them to her wrists.

Then he spread her legs and moved over, and she braced herself for this immediate penetration. Instead, he slid away, removing temptation from her reach. "Not yet," he said. He kissed his way down her body; his hot breath on her flesh filled her with desire. Finally his head pressed between her inner thighs. He closed his mouth on her and his tongue began circling and flicking against her sensitive spot.

She grabbed the pipe behind her and held on. Spots swam before her eyes, and her entire body bucked as he continued to probe her with his tongue. She made a little humming sound of pleasure, and the craving she felt for him soared. She wanted him inside her, but Sasuke didn't until she climaxed.

The ecstasy she felt was like nothing she had ever known. She came, convulsing, screaming. He held her down, drawing out the moment, keeping her at the peak.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura was so exhausted, she didn't think there was anyway she could go for round two. But Sasuke had other ideas. Once again, he positioned his hips between her legs and guided himself into her. She desperately anted to grab onto him. Frantically, she tugged at the handcuffs. "Take them off" she panted as she surged upward, needing him even deeper. "Alright, just hold still." He subdued her, holding her down as he got the key from under the edge of the mat. Hastily he unlocked the handcuffs and started to draw back from her.

Sakura grabbed him and pulled him in, as deeply as she could take him. She screamed, caught in an orgasm more intense than the first. She heard him make an inhuman sound; then he was thrusting hard, groaning, his arms locked around her until, finally, he let go.

After it was over, he stirred and turned his head so that his face pressed into the curve of his neck. "God" he muttered.

"That was so hot, it damn near killed me" she would have laughed if she'd had the energy. After all the tension of the last few weeks, she felt truly relaxed for the first time.

Slowly, he rolled off her and collapsed by her side. He lay on his back with his arm under his head, breathing deeply. After a while, he said sleepily "I'll get up in a minute." Sakura knew that her legs wouldn't support her if she got up, so she wondered about his.

"Are you sure about that?" she said, as her eyes fluttered shut.

"No" he admitted, and pulled her body towards his so that her head was resting on his chest. Then he closed his eyes too.

And even though the killer was still out there, for now, Sakura felt safe as she drifted to sleep in Sasuke's strong arms.

END

I hope every one has enjoyed this fic 'cause I sure did and thank you for all your reviews lol….. any ways I'm going to be busy working on my other fic's so see yea for now :P

Keeta


End file.
